This invention relates to optical bar code scanners for scanning bar code labels. Such scanners are typically used, for example, in retail check-out stations to read bar code labels on packages.
The invention is particularly concerned with optical bar code scanners of the type in which the scanning optics are positioned to the side of the scanning area, rather than being positioned below the scanning area. One such side scanner is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,732.
In such a side scanner, it is known to produce at least three scanning light beams directed into the scanning area. Two of these beams are scanned in a generally horizontal direction and the other beam is scanned in a generally vertical direction.
A disadvantage of known side scanners is that they require complex optical systems, involving multiple mirrors for each set of beams, to produce the required combination of horizontal and vertical scans. The object of the present invention is to provide an improved optical scanner in which such a scan pattern is produced in a simpler manner than in conventional systems.